


Mercy

by Crazybutstillok



Series: Relationships Happen, People. [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Possible Suicidal Thoughts, Undertale Genocide Route, ambiguous pov, could be Chara, could be Frisk, could be sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutstillok/pseuds/Crazybutstillok
Summary: Sometimes, when we ask questions, the answer isn't what is important so much as what we decide.





	

You often talk to her when you are confused. She is your sounding board of sorts, and today, well. You have quite the question for her.

**Do you believe in euthanasia?**

She stares at you, dark eyes uncertain. "What?"

 

**

 

A tight smile. Panted breath and wild red eyes. Pain and rage and death and despair.

 

**

 

**Euthanasia, you know, mercy killing.**

"But how could death be merciful? Does not every creature desire to live just a little longer?"  She's confused, you can tell. Perhaps the idea had never crossed her mind before.

 

**

 

Wild eyes. Flashing knives and bones and DETERMINATION through and through. A cacophony of sound and sight and smell and magic and--

 

**

 

**Even when they are dying? When they can barely see and know death will come for them and are suffering with every breath?**

"But as long as there is hope, would it not be better to let them live? With healing magic, especially, there is no reason for them to suffer."  She is thinking on it now, you can see, but doesn't understand. Maybe with a push...

 

**

 

Movement and fury and sound and light and then--

Stillness. A single stab is all it takes, dripping red as a final gasping sigh signals the end.

 

**

 

  **And if that can't help? If there is no way to SAVE them?  If they... want it?**

"I am sorry, even with that, I cannot see a situation where killing would be the 'merciful' solution. While killing can be necessary in some situations, it is best to look for alternate methods." She's uncomfortable now, not sure what you want to hear, but trying her best to help nonetheless.

 

**

 

And throughout, plastered on your face, a smile; real or fake it does not mater, not here at the close.

 

**

 

**You're right, of course. Not sure why that even crossed my mind, except that I get distracted in my own head sometimes. New words and ideas, jumbled together, but talking to you helps.**

So you smile and thank her, moving on to other topics to distract her worry as you wonder...

 

Will I be the one to receive mercy next time?

**Author's Note:**

> People are a bit out of character, but I tried to keep it open. Comments are welcome, but I cannot promise that I will respond in any way to them.
> 
> As for the ambiguity, I am an emotion based reader and, by that point in genocide, I can't really see much difference between Chara and sans. Both lost family and are hurting, bad enough that they want to hurt someone else. Whether they win or lose, the cycle will probably continue so the battle itself is merely a formality. Both of them know entering that fight that they are essentially signing up for suicide--Chara from how harsh sans's attacks are, and sans because of the ability to SAVE. 
> 
> And Frisk? I'm not sure where Chara ends and where Frisk begins. Everything said above could count for Frisk too--possibly even more so than for Chara.


End file.
